Escandalos de Verano!
by Lucia Breng
Summary: el verano es corto, pero ahora no quiere terminar. y quien es este tipo que me mira como si tubiera algo en la cara? ¿y me tengo que quedar en su casa? porque yo! si tan solo no se hubieran terminado los pasajes de bus...


**Capitulo 1:**

**¿El fin de las vacaciones?**

El verano termino temprano, más temprano de lo que esperaba. Lleno de sueños interminables hasta que el sol abrazaba el ocaso; de incontables baños de sol que disfrute en las playas de Minnequi; de miles de horas que dedique a hacer nada más que mirar el techo de mi habitación, imaginando el soñado amor perfecto; De uñas sin pintar y cabello sin cepillar. El verano había terminado pronto, y a pesar de las horas de descanso que disfrute, parecía ser solo mi cuerpo el que las había aprovechado correctamente. Mi mente atrapada en algún lugar, estaba inquieta, desorientada, llena de preguntas pero sin respuestas. Veía a todos empacar tan desorganizadamente que me daba gracia. Mi madre, Nadeshiko, guardaba algo en su equipaje que minutos más tarde Touya, mi hermano, sacaba para utilizarlo. Mi padre, Fujikata, había pasado las últimas 3 horas leyendo un manual en algún idioma que no tenía un signo entendible, intentando entender cómo poner correctamente la parrilla del auto. Touya intentaba organizar la ropa de su equipaje de una manera que, según él, era la más adecuada. Yo creía que era, simplemente, una tontería. Orden por color, textura y si no me equivoco, marca. Lo que el intentaba lograr en lo que ya eran 4 horas, a mi me llevaría 5 minutos.

—Oye monstruo ¿Planeas empacar?—Me pregunto, mientras se encaramaba sobre su maleta intentando hacer magia para cerrarla.

—Mmm…si —asentí con resignación, y me dirigí a mi ropero. Tome todos los colgadores con ropa y los tire en un bolso que Papá me había pasado. Agarre la ropa de los cajones y la deje caer sobre el bolso entreabierto. Con todos los brazos que me faltaban en ese momento, abrasé el bolso para cerrarlo. ¿Cinco minutos había dicho? Pues solo dos minutos más tarde todas mis pertenencias estaban empacadas y listas para ser transportadas.

—Listo —le sonreí

—¿Listo? —Touya pregunto atónita— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, listo —rectifique, regresándole una mirada de "no entender".

Suspiró y me miro con una resignación que me dio gracia. Podía leer todo en su mirada: se te va a arrugar la ropa; eso no es empacar; los colgadores no son nuestros; eres un desastre. Pero seguramente, no tenía la cara para decírmelo. Yo era el extremo del desorden, pero él era el completo opuesto. Y siendo el otro extremo, no tenía derecho a criticar mis "practicas"

— Voy a ver cómo va Papá con el porta-maletas —dije por fin— si quieres luego te ayudo con las tuyas. Mi oferta era sincera, mas él, solo me miro con cara de gracia y luego hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándome que saliera de una vez.

Lleve mi bolso al auto y sentí un tenue olor a quemado en el camino. Mire al suelo buscando la fuente del olor y pude ver un pequeña bolita de papel, encendida en fuego y rodando por el suelo. La pare con el pie y luego la pise para extinguir el fuego. Cuando lo logré, me agache para recogerla y pude identificar alguno de los símbolos que Papá había estado intentando descifrar esta mañana, de seguro no le había ido muy bien con la instalación de la parilla. Cuando por fin llegue al auto, me impresiono ver la parilla puesta perfectamente.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—le pregunte atónita.

—¿No confías en tu padre?— respondió con lo que parecía un orgullo herido— solo use mi instinto, verás, en realidad era bastante sencillo una vez le tomas el ritmo a esto de instalar cosas.

Realmente me impresiono. Estaba segura que este verano íbamos a tener que enviar el equipaje por bus como siempre ah sucedido. Pero ya era hora que alguien le ganara a la aparatosa pila de fierros que ahora, se veía bastante presentable. Perfectamente posicionada sobre el techo del auto. Sonreí, me podía comenzar a acostumbrar a esto de viajar junto con el equipaje. Le pase mi maleta y observe las maniobras que hacía para ponerla sobre el aparato de fierro.

—Genial —le dije— funciona bien.

—Claro que funciona bien —remarcó con superioridad mientras me dirigía la mirada—Sakura, cariño, ve a buscar las maletas de tu hermano, a este ritmo estaremos en casa en menos de dos horas.

Asentí con gracia, era genial verlo contento. Parecía un niño que acababa de recibir el último modelo del juguete más popular del barrio.

El resto de la tarde me dedique a acercarle las maletas a mi padre para que pudiera instalarlas sobre la parrilla, puso las maletas de mi madre y todo pareció marchar perfectamente, esto podía funcionar—pensé. Minutos más tarde las tres maletas más grandes de este mundo—que por supuesto pertenecían a Touya—habían dejado mi espalda y la poca condición física que poseía en el suelo. Solo faltaba la maleta de Papá—gracias a dios la más pequeña y liviana de todas—y estaríamos listos para irnos.

Emprendimos la marcha—finalmente—cerca de las 6 de la tarde, todo parecía ir perfectamente y ya faltaba poco para llegar el próximo peaje. Me pase la mitad del camino mirando al techo del auto intentando advertir alguna falla en la instalación del carga maletas, pero ante mi sorpresa todo iba espléndidamente. Estaban puestas de un modo tan pulcro, que no emitían ni el más mínimo rebote y se movían armónicamente con el auto. Increíble, pensé, parecía el trabajo de un profesional. Y más increíble era pensar que mi padre lo había hecho solo. Lo vi activar la radio para poner un poco de música, o por lo menos eso intentaba, cuando se topó con la estación de las noticias—prácticamente imposible despegarlo de ellas—que anunciaba algo sobre una gran cantidad de turistas que visitaban las playas este verano. Odio a los turistas, y no es algo que tenga que ver con su nacionalidad ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, los turistas que no son extranjeros, esos que se hacen pasar por nuevos en el pueblo cuando han vivido en los alrededores desde el día en que nacieron, son los que me molestan más. No puedo soportar ese aire que los hace sentir casi superior al resto solo por ser llamados turistas. Siempre con el estúpido sombrero de explorador, pensando que la ciudad es tan exótica que no sería una sorpresa encontrarse con un león en la esquina y preguntando cosas tan obvias que ponen histérico a cualquiera. Lo peor de todo, es que estoy segura de que cuando yo me voy de viaje, me veo exactamente igual a ellos.

Repentinamente el automóvil se movió bruscamente. Y yo, casi presintiendo lo que había sucedido, mire al techo —hasta ahí había llegado el porta maletas. Vi como nos deteníamos a un lado de la carretera, abrí la puerta del auto y me baje para comprobar que mi maleta se hubiera salvado. Cuando mire al artefacto, este estaba perfecto. No parecía haberle pasado nada, entonces me di cuenta que no estaba mirando a la dirección adecuada. El auto estaba un poco ladeado, casi como si se le hubieran subido tres viejas gordas en un solo asiento. Mire al suelo y finalmente encontré la causa del problema. La rueda derecha — más bien desecha— no funcionaba tan bien como debería. Mire a mi padre que intentaba sacar algunas cosas del maletero, y después lo vi regresar sin nada más que una expresión de pánico en su cara.

—¿y la Rueda de repuesto? —le pregunte más para asegurarme de que mi presentimiento era correcto. Su expresión lo decía todo, no debí haberle preguntado. Parecía un ratón en una jaula sin palabras.

—No está —admitió con angustia. Era obvio que no estaba, ¡él nunca había comprado una!

—Bien, tendremos que quedarnos en el pueblo esta noche, o tomar pasajes de bus —dije intentando alivianar su carga— no es tan malo, cálmate Papá.

—¿qué dices? —Mamá había salido por fin del automóvil— Fujikata, yo no me puedo quedar un día más, ¡esto es un horno! Mírame —dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de manos intentando mostrar su cabello y lo que la humedad había hecho con el— tenemos que irnos, Yo me iré en bus con las niñas…

—¡soy hombre por dios! —exclamo Touya repentinamente.

—sí, si, como sea… y tu si quieres te puedes quedar a esperar que arreglen el auto — por si no lo notaron mi madre está un poco, solo un poco rayada.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba exagerando un poco, pero tenía que admitir que Mamá tenía un poco de razón. Cualquier mujer pasando por la menopausia a temprana edad estaría histérica por arrancar de este lugar. Además las vacaciones habían terminado y era importante que ella regresara a su trabajo. Pero Papá también tenía que trabajar no se podía quedar.

—No es necesario que nadie se quede —dijo Touya desde la ventana del auto— tienes seguro ¿cierto Papá? Te enviaran el auto cuando esté listo, podemos irnos todos en bus, a mi no me importa, además, de seguro el chofer del bus maneja mejor que tu — rió, Mamá lo miro concordando con sus palabras y asintiendo compulsivamente.

—Touya tiene razón Fujikata —dijo mirando a Papá— no tenemos porque quedarnos, aun nos queda suficiente dinero efectivo para comprar unos pasajes, solo tenemos que pedir un aventón de alguien. El terminal de buses no está muy lejos de aquí además. Papa que hasta ese entones tenía la cabeza gacha alzó la mirada y se apoyó en el capó del vehículo.

—…bueno no precisamente, Nadeshiko —Su cara era seria, parecía hundirse en un vaso de agua, quedarse una noche no era tan malo, Touya podía hacerlo.

—Claro que podemos ir cariño —dijo Mamá con una sonrisa forzada para luego seguirla de una carcajada— ¿a que te refieres con que no podemos?

—No Nadeshiko, no podemos, no tengo dinero —le respondió mientras la miraba fijamente. En ese momento reaccioné, ¿cómo era posible que no tuviera dinero? Aun quedaba todo el dinero para el viaje de regreso y para los suvenires.

—Papá, ¿Qué dijiste? —dije, mientras intentaba que me mirara la los ojos.

—Bueno amor —intento responder, tomando un gran suspiro, pero se estaba tardando demasiado y me alteraba los nervios— me gaste el dinero.

—¿Papá qué hiciste con el dinero? — Pregunto efusivamente Touya, bajándose rápidamente del auto— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Lo use para contratar a alguien… —indicó mientras me miraba.

—¿contratar a alguien para qué? —le inquirí.

—bueno..

—¿para qué contrataste a alguien? — reitere, me estaban volviendo loca.

—Para que instalara el porta-equipajes del techo —explicó, y el silencio se propago. Genial… yo hasta lo había felicitado por algo que él ni siquiera había hecho.

—dios Papá, no tiene nada de malo, estas confundido —dijo Touya— los pasajes no son tan caros, de todos modos, no creo que te hayan cobrado tanto ¿Cuando pagaste?

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con alegría en el rostro— pues me cobraron cien mil pesos, y si los pasajes valen menos de tres mil pesos entonces nos alcanza para todos.

Vi a Mamá aferrarse a la manija del auto para no desfallecer ahí mismo, Touya tenía la boca a dos centímetros del suelo, y yo, miraba incrédula. El silencio se extendió nuevamente, todos parecían analizar la situación intentando encontrar una salida, nadie se atrevía a decir nada imprudente ya que cualquier acusación muy directa podría convertir el viaje en una masacre dirigida, especialmente, hacia mi padre. El, mientras tanto, intentaba poner su mejor cara de cordero degollado, pero bien sabia que inspirar lástima en momentos como estos no le ayudaría en nada. Mire a Touya que observaba concentradamente a suelo. Hasta que finalmente se propuso hablar.

—Shan me dijo que hoy iba a dejar a una amiga al terminal, le puedo pedir que nos compre pasajes y después le devolvemos el dinero — papa lo miro inmediatamente, una luz de esperanza y salvación apareció en su rostro, dios sabía porque Touya era su hijo predilecto.

—hablas de Lee ¿cierto? —Dijo Papá— no me habías dicho que estaba de vacaciones acá.

—¡oh! No, no está de vacaciones, está viviendo acá—respondió Touya mientras sacudía su cabello con una mano. De seguro Papá fue profesor de ella en la secundaria por eso debía recordarla.

—Valla que sorpresa, mándale saludos de mi parte —dijo notablemente aliviado— si nos quiere ayudar, aceptare dichosamente

—oh! Cariño podrías pedirle que nos lleve al terminal también —dijo Mamá quien jamás pierde una oportunidad— nos seria de tanta ayuda

—Claro, le haré una llamada—respondió mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y marcaba un número rápidamente.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos en los que solo oí murmullos que iban desde un "oh" hasta un "entiendo". Cuando por fin colgó, parecía feliz, lo que me tranquilizo bastante.

—Dijo que ya compro los pasajes y que vendrá en unos minutos —Mamá lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazo mientras decía gracias una y otra vez.

—¿No tuvo ningún problema? —pregunto Papá, con lo que Touya pareció recordar algo

—ah, sí, me dijo que ya que hay tantos turistas en el pueblo la mayoría de los pasajes estaban agotados así que solo pudo encontrar tres…— todos nos miramos estupefactos, el silencio reino nuevamente, ¿cómo se le podía olvidar algo tan importante a minutos de haber terminado una conversación? Me costaba mucho trabajo entender si Touya era brillante, o demasiado idiota para darse cuenta. Si habían solo tres pasajes significaba que alguien tendría que quedarse y no podía ser yo, claro que no. Tenía cosas que hacer, prepararme para entrar a clases, mama y papa tenían trabajo, era lógico que el único que se podía quedar fuera Touya, el no tenía nada importante que hacer, además, tenía amigos acá. Me volteé para mirarlo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, de pronto una expresión de espanto cruzo su rostro, de seguro sabía lo que pasaría.

¡Yo no! —Grito mientras levantaba su mano, ¿Qué había dicho? Era lógico que tenía que ser él, me aventure a responderle y hacerla entrar en razón —pobre— cuando me vi interrumpida por mama que Inmediatamente después de Touya levanto la mano y grito exactamente lo mismo —¿Eh?— y luego oí a Papá y hasta el perro de Mamá aullar en forma de " yo no".

—¡bien hecho Kero! —Dijo Mamá acariciando a la bola de pelos— lo siento Sakura, fuiste la ultima, tú te quedas.

—¿¡Que!¿La última en qué? —Demonios — no pueden decidir quién se queda por un juego, además, es solo un día y yo tengo clases, que se quede Touya que no tiene nada que hacer.

—Te equivocas —lo oí protestar— tengo clases de Cálculo y Algebra así que no puedo, y las tuyas comienzan el jueves, no seas llorona. Además, no creo que puedas conseguir pasajes ya mañana, hoy es viernes así que es normal que queden algunos, pero el sábado, toda esa cantidad de turistas que vino de paseo, querrá regresar así que suerte encontrando un boleto.

—… ¿Qué? —Mire atónita a Papá— no me pueden dejar acá… ¡no pueden hacer eso! ¿Dónde me voy a quedar? ¿Dónde? —Dije casi en pánico— si no tenemos dinero suficiente para otro pasaje, tampoco hay para que pueda rentar un hotel ¿o sí?

—Puedes quedarte en la casa de Shan — dijo Touya—está viviendo en los alrededores, me dijo que no tiene ningún problema en hospedarte algunos días.

—Claro, que buena idea, has eso amor —dijo Mamá. Las mire incrédulamente ¡cómo podían reaccionar tan naturalmente en una situación así! Su pequeña hija de 17 años se quedaría sola en la casa de un completo desconocido, quien sabía lo que me podían hacer ahí. Aunque fuera amiga de Touya esa tal Shaleisha podía ser cualquier cosa, en mi mente solo podía imaginármela vestida de rosa, con el cabello tan rubio que dolían los ojos, diciendo cosas que difícilmente podía comprender, con un perro tan pequeño que podía meter, fácilmente, cinco de ellos en un bolso mediano, con zapatos que dolían de solo verlos y con piernas largas hasta el cuello, y yo, odio a las arañas.

—Todo listo entonces —oí decir a Papá mientras se frotaba las manos— si andaba en el terminal estará acá en unos minutos, que suerte la nuestra. Si claro, suerte mi abuela, como podía hablar de suerte en un momento como este.

—No me pueden dejar acá, Touya, tú conoces a Shan o como sea ¡tú deberías quedarte! Yo ni siquiera sé qué clase de persona es —Le argüí— ¿vive con sus padres o algo por el estilo?

—Hay no claro que no —dijo Touya aguantando la risa— ya verás cuando lleguen, son muy amigables, lo siento pero yo no me puedo quedar, ya decidimos por votación.

—¿lleguen, más de uno? —me hundía en la depresión, ¿a qué se refería con lleguen? Con Touya ya me era suficiente pero dos de ellas.

—que ¿esperas que no tenga amigos? — Demando Mamá con gracia— está en la universidad, que querías — ¿ahora Mamá también la conocía? ¿Cómo es que todos saben de ella menos yo?

—no voy a quedarme en un dormitorio de universidad, ¿Qué eso no es ilegal? —dije mirando a Papá, ¿y a ellos no les importaba?

—Si — Touya asintió— por eso, quizás solo te quedes ahí hoy, lo más seguro es que después te deje quedarte en su casa, más te vale que te comportes, ¿oíste monstruo? Termino de hablar mientras me hacia una seña con dos de sus dedos apuntando a sus ojos y consecutivamente a los míos. ¿Iba a mantener un ojo en mí?

¿Porque debía comportarme? ¡Estaban intentando abandonarme en el dormitorio de alguien que ni siquiera conocía! Lo más probable era que me robaran, luego abusaran de mí y al momento en el que fuera a la policía para reportar algún tipo de daño, me meterían presa por quedarme ilegalmente en un dormitorio. Mi vida estaba perdida ¿y me advertían sobre mis modales?

Sentí un zumbido en mi oído que se iba intensificando cada vez más, pronto logre notar que se trataba de música. Vi a Touya mirar en dirección al norte y seguí el rastro de su mirada para ver de qué se trataba. La gran nube de polvo que se levantaba me impedía ver, pero todo apuntaba a que era un todoterreno. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de nosotros, y pronto la música cesó. Vi a alguien bajar del auto, luego de que el polvo se disipo pude ver claramente que no se trataba de Shaleisha. Genial, ahora teníamos que lidiar con un desconocido que, seguramente, pensaba, éramos damiselas en peligro, el colmo. Lo vi acercarse y pude distinguir a un chico de unos dieciocho años, llevaba unos jeans desgastados por lo que parecía ser oxido y mucho tiempo y una camiseta blanca que contrastaba con lo moreno de su piel. Tenía el cabello corto, y a medida que se iba acercando pude notar que llevaba gafas oscuras. Tenía que admitirlo, era atractivo, pero este era el momento y el lugar equivocado, si no tenía un boleto de bus extra en su bolsillo entonces no me era de ayuda. Estaba buscando palabras cordiales para decirle que se fuera a salvar damiselas en peligro a otro lugar cuando Touya se me adelanto

—Sha —gritó— no te tardaste ni cinco minutos.

Un segundo ¿Shanola también estaba en la camioneta? Imposible. Mire atrás del chico esperando a que apareciera la tal Aisha. Seguramente si alguna similitud tenía con mi hermano entonces no se habría querido bajar con el polvo que había.

—Esta es mi hermano, Sakura — dijo, mirando al chico. Espere a que apareciera la tal Shanola pero no estaba en ningún lado ¿Y porque rayos el tipo me miraba tanto? ¿Esperaba que le dijera algo?

—hola… —dije con una sonrisa intentando ser cortes. ¿Qué quería de mí? Mire nuevamente al auto, esperando ver a la rubia saludando desde una ventana, lo más probable es que no se hubiera querido bajar.

—hola, Soy Shaoran ¿te gusto mi auto? —Murmuro— Si quieres te doy un paseo no tengo problema.

Yo seguía mirando la camioneta, pero era inútil, ¿qué tan estúpida podía ser? Shan... era lógico que fuera un diminutivo de Shaoran y no de Shabari o como sea. Además, nunca pregunte si el/la tal Sha era hombre o mujer. Rayos…gire mi cabeza lentamente —siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi — y lo mire. Vi que tenía la mano estirada esperando a que le diera un apretón.

—Soy Sakura —por supuesto que no me gusta tu auto que gustos crees que tengo— es un gusto conocerte —claro que no tienes problema en darme un paseo, el problema es mío— me han hablado mucho de ti—rayos, Shaoran.

—Genial —rió— espero que solo cosas buenas, escuche que te vas a quedar en mi casa, ojalá no tengas ningún problema con eso.

Lo mire, y luego mire a mi hermano. Claro que no me quedaría en su casa, no lo haría jamás! Yo también tenía mi propio orgullo y no accedería tan fácilmente. Mi palabra era final, no lo haría.

—Claro que no tiene ningún problema —dijo Touya— ¿cierto, Sakura?

Le dirigí la mirada al chico, que me miraba esperando una respuesta lo vi sacarse las gafas para revelar unos hermosos ojos Ámbar, oh! Pero esos ojos no me engañarían, solo había una respuesta que saldría de mis pulmones en ese momento y no me rendiría. Tome aire y me precipité a hablar con toda mi determinación que superaba a la de un tigre furioso…

—…claro —odio a mi fuerza de voluntad— seria un placer

Lo vi sonreír, tomo mis maletas y las de los demás y las subió a su auto. Mire a Touya y el solo rió. El verano había terminado pronto, más temprano de lo que esperaba. Y ahora que parecía no querer terminar, lo único que quería era que ¡dios! se acabara de una buena vez.


End file.
